


Welcome Home

by celli



Series: Tyler'verse [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for DiNozzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catwalksalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/gifts).



> Thanks to [](http://shetiger.livejournal.com/profile)[**shetiger**](http://shetiger.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

What do you think?” Tim asked, flipping through the DVD cabinet, which naturally was organized by genre and then director. “ _North by Northwest_? _To Catch a Thief_?”

“Whatever,” Tyler said. Tim looked over sharply, then crossed the living room to the couch and snatched the phone out of Tyler’s hand. “Dad, that’s my—hey!”

Tim held him off with one hand and deleted the video from the phone with the other. “I told you not to watch that, and I meant it.”

Tyler swiped his bangs out of his eyes and glared up at Tim. “I can just download it again.”

“And I can lock your phone so you can’t call anyone but family for a month,” Tim said. “Don’t push me on this.”

“You’re so-- _stupid_.”

Tim looked down at Tyler without expression, then pointed to the couch. Tyler flung himself down on it, arms crossed, and glared straight ahead. Tim grabbed a movie at random, and sat down on the couch next to Tyler as the theme music from _The Magnificent Seven_ started.

***

Tyler fell asleep while the heroes were being captured by the bandits. Tim snuck the remote out of his lax hand and turned the volume down. He dozed off himself, one hand resting on Tyler’s back as his son lay next to him, his head against Tim’s leg.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway woke them both up. “Dad?” Tyler asked, struggling to a seated position. His hair was sticking up in multiple places.

“I’ll get it,” Tim said, staring Tyler down when he opened his mouth to protest.

The few steps to the front door seemed like a few miles. He could just barely make out two shapes in dark coats through the window. He paused to take one deep, shaky breath before opening the door.

“McGee!” Tony said, his voice loud and jovial. “Thank God. I lost my house key again, would you believe it?”

“I am going to _kill_ you,” Tim said in a harsh whisper as Tyler raced across the room behind them.

“Daddy!” He threw himself into Tony’s arms. Tim saw Tony flinch as he tried not to stagger back, and his temper went even higher at the accusing look Tony shot him.

“You told him?” Tony mouthed the words more than said them, his arms tight around Tyler.

“It was all over the news!” Tim whispered back.

“You didn’t have to let him watch—“

“You could have at least tried to pick up a phone—“

“You have no idea—“

“Um. Guys?” A voice from behind Tony cut off the steadily louder argument.

“Jimmy, I’m sorry! Come in,” Tim said, still glaring at Tony as he moved aside so everyone could enter.

“Hi, Dr. Palmer,” Tyler said into Tony’s coat.

“Hey, Ty.” Tony swayed a little, and Jimmy put a casual hand on his back. "You know what," he said, "I am dying of thirst here. Tyler, can you show me where you keep your glasses so I can get some water?"

Tyler looked up at Tony, who ruffled his hair. "Could you do that? That would be great."

As soon as they disappeared beyond the kitchen doorway, Tim turned back. "Tony?" he asked, taking an uneven step forward.

Tony grabbed Tim in a bone-crushing hug. "Just--shut up for a second." He buried his face in Tim's neck.

Tim could feel a bandage under Tony's shirt--cracked ribs, at the least, from the feel of it. He rested his hands carefully on Tony's back and tried to take as much of his weight as he could.

"Everything's fine," Tony said into Tim's ear.

"Obviously. I don't know why we were worried."

Tony's attempt at a laugh came out cracked and high.

Tim ran a hand up and down the back of Tony's head. "Welcome home?"

"Thank God," Tony said, and held on harder.


End file.
